Pups Discover A Traitor
<< Previous | Next >> This story is made by TechnoGamer123 Summary The pups, with their newest member, TigerKitty, discover an evil ghost after their new member's family gift. They don't know who to turn to, because the ghost can possess anyone, and it might even be in their midst . . . Characters Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Ryder, TigerKitty, and Traitor Story One quiet night in the drowsy town of Adventure Bay, the lookout, the home of the PAW Patrol, is completely silent. Their newest member is sleeping inside until his pup house is complete, along with the rest of the pups, sleeping in their pup houses. A rumble is coming from the forest, and the noise is growing louder as the time reaches midnight. As the rumble from the thick trees, grass, and bushes, increases, a mixed breed pup afraid of water wakes up. He hears whispering around him, and out of curiosity, he listens to where the whispering is coming from, and follows it into the forest. Deeper and deeper he goes, and finally, he reaches a clearing surrounded by trees, and no grass anywhere inside the clearing. Rocky hears the direction of the whispering change, and as it becomes louder, the direction changes more frequently. Rocky can hardly see, but when he turns around to go back home, a glowing green figure is flying towards him, and he sees nothing more except his entire vision going black, and he cannot remember anything after. "Yes! Now I can get closer than ever to my enemy, and when I do, I shall no longer need this mortal to be alive, and I shall live forever." Said Rocky, his eyes turning green instead of their normal orange-ish color. The possessed pup walked back to the lookout. In the morning . . . Rocky, who is now possesses by a ghost, wanders around in search for TigerKitty. ''Hmmmm . . . If I was a member of the family line of my enemy, where would I hide? I cannot expose my identity until I get close enough to possess him, but WHERE IS HE?! ''The ghost inside Rocky thinks. Just then, he realized what the criminal said a few days ago . . . "Yes . . . Your enemy has a broken paw, and can't walk on it." He went inside the lookout to find the image inherited by his enemy's entire family line: A tiger. He was talking to a boy that he did not recognize. ''Who's that human? ''The ghost thought. ''I shall ask this pup I am possessing. '' Rocky dropped onto the ground as if someone swept him off his paws, and as he hit the ground, he fell asleep. "Now that I'm inside this pup's mind, where is he? It's like I have to search for pups all day." The ghost pup said, looking around in the same place he was in just before he made Rocky's body fall asleep. He walked around, and went all the way to the forest clearing where he possessed Rocky, and there he was, sleeping inside a cage in the middle of the clearing. "Hey, wake up!" The ghost yelled to Rocky. After a few seconds, Rocky said, "What? Who are you? What happened?" "One, my name is Traitor, I'm a ghost that stayed in the mortal world because I'm after . . . something. Two, I possessed you to get close enough to . . . something. Don't worry, I'm just going to ask you some questions. Who is the human?" "Okay . . . his name is Ryder." "Good. Now, how long will it take for the tiger patterned pup to heal?" "Marshall said it would be a few weeks and - why am I telling you all this?" "Because unless you answer my questions, I'll make you a ghost, and I'll adopt your identity. You don't want to become a ghost, do you?" "Nope, but this is my mind, right?" "Yeah." "And my imagination?" "Uh, yeah, why?" "That's all I needed to know." Rocky vanished from the cage in the clearing. Then, before Traitor could process what just happened, he was forced out of Rocky's mind, and back into the mortal world. The ghost flew out of Rocky's head and into the lookout as Rocky woke up. Traitor landed on the ground without a sound, and flew away as fast as possible to think of a new plan, without Rocky watching. "Pups! I have something insane to tell you." Rocky said through his pup tag. After a few minutes when they regroup at the lookout . . . "So you're saying that you got possessed by a ghost in the middle of the night, and he was using you to get closer to something he really wants? Then you forced the ghost to stop possessing you?" Ryder asked, shocked by what he just said, along with the rest of the pups. He believed every word of it, because they had just befriended a pup with super powers, and they've also seen some pretty weird things. "Yes. That is exactly what I'm saying." Rocky replied simply. "What was the ghost's name? What did he look like?" TigerKitty questioned fast and suspiciously. "Why would you want to know that? He said his name was Traitor, and he was dark green with a glowing lighter green effect around him. Oh, and he had some black patches in his fur." "He's after me." "How do you know?" Ryder asked TigerKitty suspiciously. "He's trying to possess someone who is in my family line that has my power. He's been trying to do it for hundreds of years. That's why our family was constantly moving." "Why don't you tell us more about him in a flashback?" Chase suggested. "Great idea. Now, it was a long time ago . . . " Just then, the ghost pup, Traitor, walked in. "Hello. I see you've met the pup I possessed just now. But I don't need to possess any of you pups to hide until I get close enough to possess the tiger pup, because you all know now that I will possess the tiger pup, and gain his power." "TigerKitty, run - er - teleport! Escape somehow!" TigerKitty vanished. "No! Do you have any idea what you've just cost me?!" "Yeah: Ultimate power to destroy the world with, along with mortality. Oh, also, there's a few other thing like-" Ryder was interrupted by an angry Traitor. "I get it! Now, I'm going to haunt each and every one of you, because it will take me even longer to find him again! I will haunt your dreams, I will destroy your minds one at a time, I will discover your deepest darkest secrets to share them with the world, I will-" Traitor was sucked through a portal that randomly opened beneath him, revealing TigerKitty standing right behind him on his three unbroken paws. The moment they saw him, they knew that he summoned that portal to take him wherever it took him. "Whewe did you send him?" Zuma asked. "To Antarctica. It'll be a while before he comes back. But until then, we'll need to be ready. If he possesses me, it will unleash Armageddon." "You're right. But how do we fight a ghost? We'll pass through him if we try to attack." Ryder thought. "Easy: We make special weapons." "How do we do that?" Marshall asked. "Also easy: We mine the metal out of the ground, then enchant the weapons made of that metal, allowing the weapons to touch and harm ghosts." "Where will we find a mine to collect enough metal to make the weapons? And what will we do to enchant the weapons?" Skye said questioningly. "One, by looking for a cave and starting from there. Two, by saying an ancient spell that my entire family has known." "Then it's settled. when your paw heals fully, we can start doing that." Ryder decided. "Wait, can't you just use your power to heal your paw?" Chase realized. TigerKitty stood there for a moment, feeling like an idiot. He raised his broken paw in front of him, and looked at it for a moment before putting it on the ground, and he started to balance on it by taking his other paws off the ground. He did so for a few seconds, and then stood on all fours again. "Looks like it worked. I probably wouldn't have thought to do that until it healed naturally. Thanks for telling me, Chase." "You're welcome." Chase replied. "Come with me so I can remove that cast and give you a few exercises." Marshall said, walking out to his pup house, which had a bunch of other medical objects. "Okay." TigerKitty replied, following Marshall to his pup house. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episode Fanon Stories